Golf balls are traditionally packaged in rectangular sleeves of three or four balls per sleeve, which sleeves themselves are multiply-packaged in units of four or five sleeves in conventional boxes or trays. More recently, some sleeves have been replaced by hexagonal packages having three or more golf balls disposed triangularly therein. Golf ball packaging has traditionally been extremely functional and has not provided the merchandisers of balls with any special forms or shapes to assist in the display and merchandising of packaged golf balls or in the promotion of other products.